Software applications can aid users in performing various kinds of complex processes. For example, tax preparation software applications guide users through the process of preparing a tax return. Such software applications often provide a help system that offers help information for various aspects of the process. The help information is typically provided by the vendor of the software application and attempts to answer the most common questions that users have. For example, a tax preparation software application may provide help information that answers basic questions about the tax code or addresses common tax scenarios faced by many users.
However, for a complex process, it is very difficult to anticipate all of the questions that users may have about the process or to adequately address all of the scenarios that users may encounter. Existing help systems generally do not provide sufficiently detailed information to address many of the questions users have when performing a complex process, such as preparing a tax return.